Love
by Sewe777
Summary: What's love got to do with it. Standalone story and JarodMsParker romance a given.


Author: Azilan

Title: Love

Rating: All Ages

Category: Romance

Pairings: Jarod/Ms Parker

Summary:

What's love got to do with it

Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of the original company. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author

**Author's Note**:

This is a story that have been playing in my head for sometime and which I only now find the "wish" to put on paper.

xxx

**Love**

Raindrops splashing against darkened windows...a weeping wind dancing around the corners of a derelict building.

The occupants fast asleep...their only companion the sad illumination coming from a lonely light source swinging from the ceiling.

She woke up first. Always sudden...testimony to the hardships she had to endure in her past life. For a moment – just a single moment in time – she had no idea where she was and then the memories of her past year on the run with **_him_** came rushing back.

Turning slowly on her side, the side of her lips turned up into a semi-smile upon the sight of him. He was laying on his stomach, face towards her with one hand resting on the side of the cushion closest to her. The peaceful, almost innocent, expression on his face made her feel small and humble knowing she was the cause of it. Reaching out a hand she gently pushed away some of the curly, wayward hair that was hanging over his closed eyes.

'_He really needs a haircut,'_ she thought to herself absently as her fingers continued at a leisured pace downward to caress the contours of his face.

'_If only he could understand,'_ she continued her contemplation as one finger started tracing the sensual lines of his lips.

Sighing deeply, with a sinking heart, she could not prevent her mind from replaying the words – some of them harsh and unforgiving – that was uttered the previous night after passion was spent and intimate dialog was a given.

'_Just once,'_ he had begged, _'just say it once and next time it'll be easier.'_

'_Jarod...'_ she had stated, hand on his chest in a pleading gesture that was not far removed from that displayed on his face.

'_We've been together almost a year. I've...I've never pushed, nor asked for anything since then except to be with you, to be closed to you, but even a person like me have a need to hear it some time.' _The voice had been gentle, but the accusation clearly audible.

'_It's not that easy...surely you understand?' _Why had it been so difficult for him to understand?

'Sometimes...' his voice had gotten deeper, more harshly, his eyes a pool of dark emotions_, 'I think the feeling is one-sided, and maybe...just maybe it'll will always be that way.'_

And that was it.

She had not known what to say, how to react the previous night. Neither did she know at these earlier hours of a manic morning. Inwardly she could not help but laugh a bit bitterly. She had always thought that life with Jarod would be so much simpler and yet she had never bargain on the betrayal of a heart exposed to such intense emotions.

"Time to face reality, Parker," she muttered to herself as she got out of bed, shivering slightly upon feeling a sudden flood of cold air marking her naked skin.

Reaching over the disarrayed blankets on the bed, she grabbed hold of a shirt and quickly threw it one. It was a dirty brown color with a pattern of blocks cascading over it, ugly in a fashion sense, but one of her favorites.

As she made her way to the window, her morning ritual to stare out at the winter landscape outside, she brought the collar of the shirt up to her nose and relished in the smell of him that senses immediately conveyed to her mind. Her mind recalled how he had teased her during better days, stating that he would need to buy new shirts since she seemed to have taken ownership out of his.

If only he knew...

If only he would understand...

What was in a word...when actions spoke so much more?

Many others have said it without even considering the meaning, the mandatory emotions behind the four syllable word.

She was different, had always been.

Her feelings, her commitment is shown to the true one, by keeping his scent, his very essence close to the beat of her heart. It had been the same with Tommy.

She never heard him getting out of bed, only realised his nearing presence when warm arms encircled her from behind, the surprise of it making her heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry," came whispered words in her ear.

"For what?" she replied softly back with just a hint of sarcasm in it. She knew the reason behind his words, but wanted, needed to be difficult – to have some revenge for the aching he was causing in her heart.

"I shouldn't have pushed you like that last night. I...know you will say it once ready." The feeling of his breath caressing the hair on her skin made her shiver even so slightly.

She never could stay mad at him for very long. After all she had long ago lost the desire to continue her life without his very existence being part of it. Turning around in his embrace, she stared at him intently and then reached out a hand to cup the back of his head.

"No harm done," she said and then forced his lips closer to hers to share a kiss of apology, longing and regret.

At that moment she managed to let go of all her concerns, after all he was Jarod and she had no doubt that sooner or later he would finally managed to see things...her way.


End file.
